


Boss Man

by Kau4030



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: I also found this, and truthfully I am not sure if I wrote this alone or if my friend and I wrote it together. But here is this as well.





	Boss Man

“Chanyong” I sigh mumbling out a correction, “yeol-“ “Whatever. Boss man wants to see you.” I’m in shock at first. He doesn’t see anyone besides his direct underlings. “I uh- what?-“ is all I can get out while I’m given an eye roll and motioned to follow the seemingly uptight short man in front of me. “Just follow me. I’ll take you to him” I nod remaining to follow the man with a stick up his ass. At least that’s how he walks. It’s quiet, no small talk and no reasons to speak to one another. With each floor we pass the authority presence is overwhelming. Why me? Fuck I’m being fired aren’t I? Now filled to the brim with fears of losing the only job I’ve kept for years. With a ding we’ve reached the second to top floor. A deep breath and knock later I’m in a room. A surprisingly short stature with doe eyes meeting mine. I’m silent as I wait for him to address me. Not knowing what to do and truly scared to make any mistakes. 

I heard about the boy from my managers down below, the kid had never seen past the second floor, maybe the third so no doubt when I called him to my office he was spooked. Cute. The best in sales, they called him. That means he's making me money. That means he deserves a pat on the back and a ₩100 raise, and he needs to keep making me money.   
When he walks into my office he's not what I had expected. Tall, lanky, big ears, strong stature. But the look behind his eyes is all I need to know he's got his tail between his legs. I motion for him to sit down.   
“Would you like some tea? Coffee maybe? Just ask and they'll bring it to you.” I say to him with a smile. “Now, I know you don't know why you're here. You're here because you're doing a great job, and I wanted to tell you. You might even get a bit of a raise if you keep up the good work. What's your name?” I watch him closely as I sip my tea and he answers, awkward. Adorable.

I follow his instruction, sitting in a stiff polite stature. A small smile reaches my lips at his praise, soon turning into a o formation at the mention of a raise. Me? Doing a great job? Yes I’ve made top sales for months now, but I never thought it’d get me here. Not once, did I think I’d ever be sitting in front of “Boss Man” himself. I politely ask for a simple water, nothing much as I don’t want to take up his time for any unneeded drink finishing. With a drink of the steer I clear my throat before introducing myself, “Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. I uh- thank you sir.” My voice wavers over the word sir, I didn’t even mean to say it.

My smile grows and I nod at him, sitting up a bit straighter. Park Chanyeol? Hm. Okay. I wonder just how much money I could make off of him. Handsome face, deep voice.   
“Park Chanyeol. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll talk to your manager about a raise. Maybe we could discuss some placement things? I'd like to keep you in sales, but you can't stay a basic employee, not with your skill. I’ll see what I can do. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important?” I notice him fidgeting. Is he nervous to be here? Excited? Both seem the same to me, but the fact he's sweating makes it more likely that he's nervous. Poor boy. 

I nod at his words, fidgeting with a ring on my pinkie. I can feel the sweat building up and I just hope he can’t see it. Because that’d be a fantastic first impression to make on my boss. Taking another drink from the water I dismiss his concerns. “Oh no, just filing and billing files. I really appreciate what you’re doing sir.” There I go again, my voice wavering on sir, why? Who knows. I stay still, not knowing if I’m being dismissed or not. So I sit and I watch, I observe. Taking in the articulate design of his office. The polished wood and books lining shelves. Name plate stating the name everyone here knows. Kyungsoo. Do, Kyungsoo. A man of wonders. Authority. Someone who can grant you life, or death. It all depends on how you act. And how you treat him and his company.

I smile at him and lean back, his eyes wondering my office, taking it in. Who knows how long it'll be until he sees it again? Or me, even. Like I'm even going to remember his name, I'm only giving him a good deal because of his hard work. Hard work is something I can really appreciate.   
“It's nice isn't it? I love it. Honestly, I've only ever dreamed of an office like this, but here I am. You can take a look around if you want, I know it's a big deal. I'm not busy either.” I don't know what's making me want to keep him here. Maybe it's the way he stumbles every time he says “sir” like a virgin in bed with a dom. It's cute. Part of me wonders what he'd look like bent over my desk with the view of the city before him. I feel the tell-tale twitch in my slacks and I push the thoughts away, looking away from him and to his records on my desk. 

I glance back towards him as I’m granted permission to look around. Standing I move towards a shelf located near a city view window. The books and trophies caught my attention almost as much as the skyline of the city. It’s breathtaking. Something about this feels intimidating. This is something unheard of, not only being invited to the office. But someone from my level of the company being invited up. And not being sent out directly once things have been discussed. I walk around more, always seeming to find myself back in front of the windows. Admiring the view that I may never see again. 

After I allow him to look for a few minutes I clear my throat and stand, only now do I realize how tall he really is. Fuck. I give him a pat on the shoulder and smile.   
“You best get back to work, Chanyeol. Thank you for your hard work, and I think you'll be satisfied with the changes in the next week or so. Have a nice day, ya?” I gesture toward the door, needing to take a deep breath and be alone for a while. I can't get that image out of my head, that's not appropriate for a man of my power.

I jump slightly at the sound, turning towards him. Only now realizing the true height of the man before me. I nod following his lead to the door, “Thank you again sir, and same you to.” I give him a bow of respect before exiting. Making a beeline for the elevator avoiding the eyes of those on the floor who’re curious. Once in the safe walls of the elevator I take a much needed deep breath. Holy shit. Did I just get..promoted?! And praised for the work I’ve done here. I keep my expression neutral till I’m back at my cubicle. Immediately ignoring questions from those around me and starting back on my work. Finishing mostly everything for my latest sale up within the next two hours. A stretch and yawn followed by another cup of coffee later, and I’ve set up my next meeting with a client. All the details planned out and ready for tomorrow. 

I leave early for something a little bit stronger than tea that afternoon. I give myself time to shower and change before heading out, my driver taking me to a club in downtown Seoul. I never visit the same club twice in a month, though I do have my favorites. This one is not one of them. Here, faces are unfamiliar and young like mine, but they aren't corporate CEO’s by blood. I order on the rocks, preferring harder drinks rather than fluffy and fruity. I watch the night unfold, enjoying my view from the end of the bar. 

A text from a certain lightweight friend informing of a required night at some sketchy club is all it takes for me to finish up the file I’m currently typing up, saving and leaving. Heading straight to said club as it’s late by now, and I’m already in slightly dressed up clothes. A certain yell and much unneeded ass grab informs me I’ve been located by the ever so lovely Byun Baekhyun. I sigh as we go in, the bar being our first visit. Baekhyun ordered five rounds each, and downing them before swaying out to the floor. I down then once he’s gone, swiftly ordering rum and coke to drink while I wait to collect the mess that is Byun Baekhyun. I look around, observing the lively nightlife and sit at the bar. The spin chair is my course of entertainment until I feel a hand on my thigh and sigh. Looking up to meet the eye of some overly drunk man. Wanting nothing more than a wasted hookup. I brush his hand off, not giving him the attention he wants. The next time his hand goes higher than wanted by any means, my only reaction with the alcohol in my system is to grab and crush his hand. A pop and cry from the man signaling I did my job correctly. With a smile I turn back to the bar as the man stalks off, curses and derogatory terms leaving his lips by the millisecond. 

Everything is going fine until I see him, Chanyeol. The man from earlier who has only seen me at my best and most formal, and he's warding off a drunken douche bag with ease. That's hot. Fucking hell. I look down at the drink and consider going out onto the floor to disappear. Instead I down my drink and call for another, hoping he doesn't recognize me at all. The last thing I need is a boy from work noticing me and calling me out. Not in my unwinding time.

I hear a familiar voice, the alcohol fuzzing the edges out enough to the point I can put no name to it. I feel an arm around my shoulders and see Baekhyun's rings glisten in the lighting of the bar. “Come and join me Yeolie, live a little,” the whines slur of his is something I hear often. I shake my head and call for a glass of whiskey. Something strong is what I need if I’m going to even consider going on the floor tonight. “I’d rather not enter that swear fest but thank you.” I say just loud enough for him to hear. I see a man no taller than me walk up behind him and grab his waist. The lean muscles telling me all I need to know and I nudged baek back towards him. Hoping he’ll get lost in whoever that is tonight so I can relax. Finishing one drink I start another. A sigh on my lips while I entertain myself once again with the spin chair, this time a wave of nausea hitting me when I move too fast. I curse under my breath, and rest my head on the bar. Maybe mixing drinks isn’t the smartest idea. Maybe I should just rest here for a moment and then find a bathroom then vacate the building. And hope to the fuck of it Baekhyun does get killed by some random guy tonight.

How do I get out of here without being noticed? I stand up and down my drink before handing the bartender the cash, plus a tip, then start toward the door as casually as possible, hoping he won't notice my face, or anything about me. I'm hyper aware of him, he's miserable right now. He wants to leave. Fuck. I can't do this right now. I know him. I work with him. I have to tell myself no. It doesn't matter how cute it is when he stumbles over his words or looks awkward and surprised. Fuck.   
“Fancy seeing you here.” The words leave my lips before I can think it through. I shouldn't have come out tonight. 

I jump at the familiarity of the voice. Oh god. I take a deep breath, steadying my nerves. I turn towards him, the drink in my hand watering down my only anchor keeping me from giving into the drunk buzz of the alcohol.   
“Oh- Hi..sir?” My voice wavers over the questionable honorifics. I keep my eyes from taking in his look in the dimmed light of the club. I do catch a glimpse of a broad chest before forcing myself to look away. Focusing my attention back onto the watered down whiskey. The stench only makes my stomach churn more than it already is.

I smile and wave the honorific away, shaking my head and putting my hands in my pockets. He's so nervous and awkward. Cute.   
“There's no need for that. Are we in my office? Call me Kyungsoo.” I say to him with a sigh. My mind is fuzzy and I wish I hadn't drank 3 of those now. “You don't look like you're having a lot of fun. That makes two of us.” 

I feel a blush creep up as I nod. “Alright Kyungsoo, that would seem to be accurate.” I give him a sheepish smile. Feeling the alcohol truly taking effect and making most things blurred before me. “This isn’t my scene of choice, but friends want quality time.”

I nod again and decide to sit down beside him, smiling at him and studying his face. Handsome in this light, sweet looking. “I see. It's not my scene either. I was actually on my way out.” I tell him, resting my elbow on the bar and my chin in my palm, crossing my legs. 

I raise a brow meeting his eye, “What stopped you?” The question slips before I can filter it out. I return the smile, pushing the forgotten liquor away. As I look at him I can feel many emotions rising. I could just leave with him. Chanyeol no. This is you b o s s.

I shrug a bit and meet his dark eyes, I can see a bit of conflict behind them and I wonder if he's thinking about hooking up with me. That'd be interesting, wouldn't it? I keep my eyes on him as I answer.   
“You. I just find it an interesting coincidence, no?” I ask him, taking his drink and sipping from it as he answers.

“That it is,” my voice fails me as the words barely make it over the volume of the club. My eyes follow the bob of his adam's apple. Studying each dip and crevice within the span of his neck. I feel myself flush once I look back up to his eyes, them locking and holding as silence reigns around us, despite being in such a lively environment. Is it the alcohol? Hormones? What has me this way?

I watch his eyes slide over me, it makes me smirk. I raise an eyebrow at him and let my voice lower a bit. “Like what you see? I ask softly, just for him to hear. His face turns a deep red and that turns my smirk into a grin. Yes he does. “It’s unprofessional to want to fuck your boss, y’know. But it happens more than a lot of us would like to admit. You’re cute.”

I feel myself flush a deep red, his words going straight to my gut. Everything about him having me on edge. I open my mouth to speak, only to close it once he’s done speaking. Mouth dry and words stripped away, all I can do is stare at him like a deer in headlights. 

I tilt my head and meet his eyes, my lips still curled in a smile. He looks like a kid who had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It puts butterflies in my stomach, and heat deeper down. “No? Too much? That’s okay, sweets. I’ll leave then, I’ll see you around, Park Chanyeol.” I say, leaving my stool behind and starting toward the door. 

My body reacts faster than my mind once he moves to leave. Turning in the chair to see he’s barely made it through the crowd, the only time I’m truly thankful that this shitty club is popular. Pulling out enough for the drinks and a decent tip I step off the stool. Stumbling ever so slightly due to the alcohol and catching his arm to delay his departure. “Yes- oh god yes.” I breathe out, sounding more desperate than ever intended. All I can do now is keep my hold on his arm, and myself in check.

I look back at him with a raised eyebrow, studying his face and licking my lips. I relax and gently remove his hand from my arm, a smile settling onto my lips. Cute. Desperate is cute. “Alright. Let me call my driver. Here’s my only rule: no touching until we are in private. Okay?” I say to him, wondering if he’ll be able to make it back to my home without touching me. Wondering just how much self control he has. 

Nodding I feel my cheeks on fire. I’m never this desperate. I take a deep breath following him out, regret filling my system almost instantaneously as everything only seems to intoxicate me more. Once outside, in breathable air I can’t help but ask why. And me, of all people. “Why was I the one who peaked your interest tonight?” my words carrying a slightly slur. Everything I’ve had tonight truly started to take its toll.

I sigh and look up, listening to my phone ring, I promptly ignore him as I tell my driver to pick us up. Stupid. Shaking my head I look up at him, trying not to be frustrated, already. “Are you really going to start questioning me, Chanyeol? I don’t need a reason. I just want you.” I say lowly, hands in my pockets as I stare out at the street.

My breath hitched at his tone. Every syllable going straight to my gut. God. What’s wrong with me. Why am I so affected? I nod, letting a silence fall over us. My eyes drift to focusing on how the night light illuminates his features in the night. He’s gorgeous honestly. Sexy.

The sleek black car arrives and I open the door for my guest, watching him climb in and sit beside him, shutting the door. My hand rests on his upper thigh but doesn’t move from there and I can feel him trembling. It makes me wonder how long it’s been since he’s had sex, or maybe it’s just the alcohol making him so needy. 

Once the sleek car has arrived Kyungsoo holds the door open and I slip in. Once he’s in, his hand finds my upper thigh to rest on and I can feel myself start trembling in the anticipation and natural lust. Alcohol. An enemy of mine that’s been mixed with being deprived of relief. Eventually relaxing into the seats, willing myself to calm down. To just relax.

When we arrive at my home, on the richer side of the city, not a mansion by any means, but gorgeous nonetheless. I get out and thank my driver, motioning for Chanyeol to follow. I lead him through the door and turn on the lights for him to see. “Welcome. Would you like anything to drink?” I ask him, side glancing at him. I know he wants to bed down but I would rather make him wait, take the time to be a good host. It’s fun to watch them squirm. I give his ass a light pat, encouraging him to go further into my home. “Go ahead. Look around. I’m going to get ready, okay?”   
I leave him there and head to the master bedroom, humming the whole way and unbuttoning my shirt at the top and taking off my belt. He’s been good, so I’ll put it away. I’m a lover when I can be. I fluff my pillows and fix the blankets, humming even still, pulling my “supplies” from their place in the bottom drawer of my bedside table. 

His house is breathtaking, it may not be much compared to others here. But it’s amazing. I follow his motions and leave the car, taking in the scenery outside his home. Once we enter I feel all the anxiousness return. This is happening, this is happening. I can barely hear his words over the loud throb of my heartbeat. An inaudible squeak leaving my lips when he pats my bum, I watch as he walks. Get ready, he’s going to get ready.   
With a breath once he’s down the hall, I walk around. Observing what he has on display. Taking in things people wouldn’t usually know about such a put together man. I find myself in the kitchen, a cup and some water entering my system. Let’s sober up even just a little. I let myself relax once again, a new environment and relaxing aura settling in his home.

I move back out to the kitchen and smile when I see him, I can already feel my mind clouding with lust rather than alcohol. “Hey, you ready?” I ask him, going toward him and putting a hand on his chest. I can feel his breath hitch and my smile grows. After he answers I grab his collar, pulling him down for a heated kiss, hungry and desperate. I want him to want me more than he’s ever yearned for. 

Setting the cup down, I can hear his soft footsteps while he’s coming down the hall. Turning towards him as I hear his voice, the touching makes my breath hitch and my mind cloudy with lust. I nod before his lips meet mine in a hungry and desperate kiss. A moan surpassing through me as I stumbled closer to steady myself out. I take a bold move and swipe his lips with my tongue, full knowing I stand no chance in this battle of feigned dominance.

As soon as his tongue touches my lips I push mine into his mouth, tilting my head for a better angle. A soft hums rumbles in my throat and my other hand reaches to grab onto his hair. I pull away slightly, catching my breath.   
“Fuck, I am going to wreck you tonight. C’mon.” I growl again at his lips, leaving him and heading toward my bedroom. Once we're in, our lips are together until we collapse onto my bed. I leave open kisses along his jaw and neck, taking my place between his legs, my thighs applying pressure to his crotch nicely. 

A whimper leaves my lips at his words, my knees weak and my breathing uneven. I follow him to his room, our lips meeting once again as we collapse back onto his bed. Small whimpers leaving my lips as his lips travel over my neck, my hands finding purchase on his shoulder blades. Gratefully moaning at the applied pressure on my crotch.

I pull his shirt off, kissing along his collar and chest, sucking on his nipped and pinching the other lightly. I begin to grind on him, unable to hold back my own groans. My mind is reeling and I want to restrain him, rub him raw, fuck him until I can't keep my eyes open any longer, or until he tells me to stop. “Go, face down on the pillows. make sure you can breathe. Hands above your head.” I whisper lowly in his ear and watch him comply. 

He has me a mess already, moans unabashedly leaving my lips. His groans have to be probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever heard. With a shiver at his lowered voice I comply, moving to where my heads down but sideways my hands up above me and everything about me agreeing to whatever he wants to do.

I let my hands explore his body, showering him in endless praise. God, you're so gorgeous, I can't wait to just fuck you open. You're being so good for me. I use a tie to bind his wrists together and then kiss down his spine, gripping his hips. Pulling down his jeans and boxers down to around his knees, my hands grope his plush ass, listening to his come undone beneath me. Fuck. I almost can't handle it.   
I quickly undress and straddle him, stroking myself to the sight of him. The secret to nice, long sex is stamina and more than one nut. I grunt softly, head falling back as I release onto his back, not worried about the bit I get into his hair. I reach down and drag my finger through the ropes of cum, feeling him shiver.   
“You're so pretty like this baby. I wish you could see yourself. I'll bet you'll be even prettier when you're all fucked out.” I rub his shoulders and grab a fistful of his hair. My cock is still half hard, and if i don't act quickly I'll go soft. I move to sit in front of him, pressing my tip to his lips. “Open up, Chanyeol. Be good.” 

With every touch I become more and more aware and needy. Falling into a headspace I haven’t entered in years. Fuck. I can hear him, the itch to look and watch him almost as high as the fear and excitement of what’ll happen if I disobey. The groan he releases has to be better than anything I’ve heard before, fuck the groan from earlier. I shiver as the ropes of cum land on me, a hum rumbling in my chest at the warmth. A shiver shaking through me as he touches it. A moan ripping through my throat when he lifts my head up by my hair, my lips opening to swallow the tip. Tongue dancing along the head and slit. Another moan leaving me at the salty residue from his previous release.

My eyes roll back in my head as he play with my tip, gripping his hair tightly and biting my lip hard. I push into his mouth, gently thrusting in, fucking into his throat. Nothing too rough, but once I'm ready I pull out and ruffle his hair, allowing his jaw to rest. I move again, grabbing a condom and lube. I coat my fingers and push two in at once, watching him closely as I curl them slightly. “How does that feel baby? Does that feel good? Ugh you moan like a slut, it's so good.” I press my lips to his left cheek as I open him up with my fingers. 

I relax my jaw and throat as he fucks into it. My appreciation for the gentle touch is undoubtedly present. When he pulls out I lick my lips, letting my head drop back onto the bed. The moan that wracks through me as he starts the process of prepping is enough to have my back arching. Nodding instinctively at his questions, unabashed moans being my only verbal response. I push back ever so slightly on his fingers. The pleasure overtaking me already.

I rip open the wrapper of the condom and push myself into him at a slow and gentle pace until I'm buried to the hilt. God, he feels so fucking good. So good. I moan softly and take a moment for both of us before beginning to create a rhythm between us. Soon I'm fucking him into the bed with no mercy, head rested between his shoulder blades as I thrust into him at different angles until I hit his prostate, in lust with the way he sounds and feels. 

A low moan rips through me as he goes in, back arching at the delicious pain of the stretch. As he fucks into to no end, my moans are consistent, never stopping. Fuck, it’s so so good. My moans become inaudible between whines and moans. My eyes screwed shut as I focus on the pleasure. On the delicious drive of all of this. Throat being raw due to moans and cries. Being so drunk in the lust of it all.

My entire body shudders once I reach a second high, eyelids heavy and body drenched in sweat. My breathing is heavy and for a moment, I stay buried inside the taller after riding the high, just to catch my breath and admire the view. He did good. So well. I'm almost tempted to let him stay here, and I'm positive I have a new favorite fuck toy. Maybe he can earn me money too, and help me reach the top. There is one company I need to bring down to do that. It's horrible that I'm already thinking of sabotage as I pull out of him, but I don't care. I reach forward and ruffle his hair affectionately. “I'm going to shower.” I declare, disposing of the condom. “You're welcome to when I'm finished. I'm going to untie you.” I do as I say, putting the tie in its place before heading into the master bathroom.

A wrecked moan rakes through me as I shake with me high. Panting and letting myself sink the in the mattress. His words were barely audible to my ears. I give a small nod, knowing the chances of him seeing are slim to none. I let my arms fall to my sides, the ache of them being held up instantaneously edging through the numb feeling I’m wrapped in. After a few minutes I groggily sit up, searching for my clothes to at the very least slip on my boxers. Once I do, I sit and wait looking around his room. Having my clothes in neat piles next to me for when I shower. My mind replaying the amazing sex that just happened. The fact that he’s my boss, lingering in the back of my mind. Knowing this could cause issues. 

I ponder the idea of using him while I run my fingers over my head and through the short locks of hair. I emerge with a towel around my waist, another draped over my shoulders. He looks wrecked, and it's beautiful, but my poker face remains. I feel numb. “Can you walk? Go shower. I'll call a car for you.” I tell him, heading to my closet and disappearing inside. While he's cleaning himself off I replace the bedding and put on sweats and a black t-shirt. I call a car and then one of my most valued business partners, Oh Sehun, telling him my plans for this new toy. 

I hear him exit, my eyes closed and feeling returning to my limbs. The dull throb knocking into my lower back. I nod at his words, slipping off the bed and steadying myself before wobbling to the bathroom with my clothes. Once under the hot water, I take my time washing up. This is new. After letting the hot water relax the muscles for a few minutes. I walk out, fully dressed ready to leave if needed.


End file.
